Finaltale
by VioletWave
Summary: It has been more than a year since monsters have returned to the surface. But Frisk knew there was one monster left. After saving Flowey from a violent snowstorm, the group of friends find a strange machine, a key to different universes. Frisk must unite her friends with their alternate selves, while Flowey, six souls alongside him, must confront an enemy he once called 'friend'.
1. Chapter 1: Back Down

**Chapter 1: Back Down**

Frisk jerked up from her sleep in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. She had been where she had first fallen down, the patch of golden flowers. She saw the young monster standing in the middle, holding out his furry hand in a welcoming fashion. Frisk was about to join him when thorned vines suddenly shot up out of the ground and entangled the now terrified prince, pulling him into the darkness, too fast for Frisk to even react. She wiped a tear from her eye, and looked to the floor next to her bed. She smiled when she saw the slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie, slowly filling the area with its warm, sweet scent.

She made her way down the stairs after changing into her everyday outfit, the plate of pie in her hands. She sat at the table to eat it. Toriel, who had finished sorting some silverware, turned around to Frisk.

"Good morning, my child. You're up early." Her soft, motherly gaze made the human smile. Toriel placed a fork down next to the plate. "Do you have any plans for today? It _is_ a Saturday."

"I haven't thought about anything yet," Frisk replied, trying to hide her troubled thoughts. Toriel nodded.

"I'm going to clean the windows. If you're planning to go out when you're done, please leave me a note." Frisk nodded in response, recieving a kiss on the forehead from Toriel before she left to clean. Shortly after, Frisk frowned as she looked at the pie. It's been more than a year. He was still down there. He told her that he couldn't come to the surface with her. She respected his wishes, but no matter how much fun she had with her friends from the underground, she still had a place in her thoughts for him, every day. He definitly had to be a flower at this point. Probably when all the monsters left. Was he lonely? Could he even _feel_ lonliness? The thought troubled her even more, but she continued to think about it. Finally, she made her desicion. She finished her pie, took out a piece of paper to write on, and put it on the table before she went out the door with her bag.

Frisk walked along the sidewalk, greeting some monsters along the way, along with some humans. She nearly walked pass a large tree before finding Sans sleeping on a branch. She called up to him, receiving no response. Then, she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"FRISK, GOOD MORNING!" Papyrus called as he ran across the road, paying no attention to the cars barely missing him, and brought Frisk into a hug. "FRISK, CAN YOU PROVIDE SOME ASSISTANCE AND HELP ME FIND MY BROTHER?" Frisk pointed to the tree.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Sans' eyes snapped open and he fell face-first into the grass. Frisk giggled as she helped him up, Papyrus just face-palmed.

"thanks, kiddo," Sans said, adjusting his hoodie. Papyrus walked up to him, making random hand gestures as he always did when he was annoyed with him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLEEPING IN TREES, THIS IS THE FOURTH DAY YOU'VE DONE THIS."

"i guess i've been sleepwalking again." Sans shrugged, his laid back smile not leaving his face. "but i'm fine, since i've already got _cold bones_." Frisk giggled some more, watching Papyrus thow his arms in the air.

"OH MY GOD SANS, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR PUNS!"

"I'm gonna go take a walk around the neighborhood," Frisk said. "I wish I could talk more, but I'm kinda in a hurry."

"sure thing. i'll see you around." Sans started to walk away with Papyrus. "FAREWELL HUMAN!" The skeletons both waved. Frisk continued on towards the shop, where the shopkeeper from Snowdin was, there to greet her.

"Welcome back, anything I can help you with?" She said. Frisk placed some money on the countertop. "Do you have any flower pots?" She asked.

The shopkeeper nodded and placed a flower pot on the table and took the money. "Have a nice day." The shopkeeper said with a smile.

It didn't take Frisk long to reach Mount. Ebott. She took a long rope out of her bag, tied it to a branch and threw it down. Carefully, clutching the flower pot in her hand, she climbed down.

She made it to the ground, landing on the bed of golden flowers. She looked at the green patch of grass, but no one was there. Curious, she walked and looked through the ruins. Nothing. Eventually, she made it to Snowdin Town, immediatly shivering. A huge snowstorm was present, the sharp, cold air pelting against her skin, snowflakes swirling around her. Covering her face with one hand, she tried to walk through the almost knee-deep snow. It was hard to see, but when she was finally able to see clearly, she dropped the pot.

There, curled up in the snow, eyes shut and petals frosted with ice, was Flowey.

* * *

 **A/N:** I didn't want to forget that I wanted to write this. I'll tell you, AUs will be included, so maybe this is also an AU? I've had ideas for this, and I wanted to write them up. I'm gonna try multi-tasking between my stories. Leave a review if you like it so far, and I'll see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitality (Preview)

**A/N:** What you are about to read is a preview. I might change the current title. I know it's very short, but this is probably the last thing I'll post until Easter. I want to update this story before that day, so sorry to keep you waiting. I'll post the full chapter soon, so stay tuned and have a great Easter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hospitality**

The sight sent Frisk into a panic. She immediatly ran over to the flower.

"Flowey!" Frisk shouted. "Flowey, are you okay!?" Flowey didn't answer.

"...Asriel?"

No response. Tears started to well up in Frisk's eyes, but she wiped them away, determined to help him. She ran back and took the flower pot, and placed it next to Flowey. Gently, she dug her hands into the snow, deep enough to find soil. She carefully placed him in the pot, and picked him up, holding him close to her body. She frantically looked around; there was no way that Flowey could make it if she went back the way she came. She found the inn and went inside, closing the door, muting the gusts from outside.

It was quiet. Frisk flipped the power switch, and everything came on. She was surprised the underground still had power. She went over to the fireplace and turned the knob, the area around it warming up almost instantly. She put Flowey in front of the fire. She breathed a sigh of relief as the weak flower shivered. Freezing, but alive. Barely. She took some blankets from the beds and wrapped them around him. She also covered herself with one. The snow was starting to melt into the soil. Long minutes passed, and Frisk pet the top of Flowey's head. The thining layer of ice on his petals melted at her touch, making her smile. She stood up from her spot and walked to the door. She watched the blizzard from the window when she heard some weak coughing. She turned her head and saw that Flowey had woken up.


End file.
